


because of you

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Real World, Challenge Response, F/M, Genderswap, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But she's your sister, and that's what matters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	because of you

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/profile)[**30_kisses**](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/) theme #13, excessive chain.

Your sister transfers into your school during your last year. Her surname is not the same as yours, and her demeanor is not the same as yours, either, so no one makes the connection. Even though it has been three years since you have last seen her, you still recognize her immediately when you see her waiting for you outside the student council room, and when you see her now, you are reminded of just how much you love her.

You walk her home, and this does not escape the notice of your peers because you are student council president Portgas D. Ace, with your own fanclub,, and you have never shown an interest in a girl before. Your fanclub surrounds her at school and demands to know the truth, and she just smiles in that way of hers, naïve and innocent and so heart-catching, and says that you are siblings.

She is still the same cute, stubborn, sweet girl you remember, and you think she always will be. She's always been a bundle of energy, with her own thoughts, her own beliefs, her own ideals. For some reason, that attracts people to her, because she is exactly who she says she is, because she has a power that no one can really deny once they know her.

You have never understood her, but you have always loved her anyway because she is your sister, and you have sworn to always protect her. She makes friends easily enough, but she waits for you everyday after school, and you think she loves you the most because you have been there almost since the day she was born.

She has never been particularly good at school, so you decide to tutor her. You know she doesn't care for things like trigonometry and physics, but the rest of the world does. It is not an easy process because she tends to forget things she's just learned and gets distracted easily, but it's not that she isn't smart. It's just that she focuses on other things, things that the world doesn't think matters but she does.

But she's your sister, and that's what matters.

In hindsight, you think you should have expected it because it's always been this way with your sister. But you did not, maybe because you did not want to, and so it happened without a conscious decision on your part.

When she turns to you, you kiss her.

It is everything you have ever wanted, everything you ever thought it would be. She is your sister, and she stole your heart before you ever knew what that meant. But she is your sister, and you cannot forget that, and when you remember, you stop.

You start to apologize, but she just smiles, like it's no big deal, and says, "It's okay, I've always known." And you remember what no one else really knows, that she sees so much more than what she lets on.

She hugs you, and you hold her close, close enough to feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, and you think, _this is why I love you_.

06.07.31


End file.
